As electronic devices have been made smaller, a new class of wearable devices can be configured to be worn by a user which may come in the form of a watch or a bracelet. Additionally, since biological information of a user (for example, an amount of glucose in urine) is a critical parameter for evaluating a state of health of the user, a wearable device capable of testing that is required.